meet Anubis or Ann for short
by KissAndAWish
Summary: when a new girl comes to Anubis house with the name Anubis! coincidence I think not. why was Victor so desperate to get her here. story is much better then the summary trust!
1. house of hello

_**This is a quick idea I came up with if you like it then tell me and will write some more enjoy!**_

Anubis Sarah Wood

I chuck the dirty pan into the sink. Almost finished dinner! I put the large bowl of spaghetti on the table. How in the world does Trudy do this every day?Oh by the way my name is Anubis, but I prefer Ann. Anubis is such a weird name almost hate my parents for it but the passed away long ago so I really don't. I have dark brown hair which reaches mid way down my back; I have the ends dip dyed blue. I did this so it would match my eyes.

I sit down on the dusty old sofa. Great my home for the next term, it's not that I don't love this house but while Truds away (only for a week or two) I have to cook and clean. Plus I haven't met anyone else in the house and I'm dead scared. I find it really hard to meet new people. That's when I hear the door slam; I quickly go into the kitchen behind the island in the middle of the room.

"Yes Trudy, food!" I look round to see a boy with dark skin edging closer to the food.

"Stop right there!" he looks up and trips over the table leg. I run over to him

"Oh god sorry" I shove my hand forward and help him up "hi I am Ann" I'm not going to say my name name because I want to make friends not creep them all out.

"I'm Alfie" I smile, Alfie used to be the name of my little hamster when I was little

"Nice to meet you. Oh and you can't eat yet not till everyone is here." He gives me a divas look as he turned to the door and shouted

"Guys food!" at that about 8 other people were sat down and eating.

"Wow that was fast" everyone turned and saw me "oh hi by the way my names Ann" everyone smiled and we sat down and introduced ourselves and just stared talking. So I'm sharing a room with Willow and Mara.

After tea I cleared up and brought out my tray of cup cakes.

" so why are you doing all the cooking and not Trudy?" said the boy with his arm round Mara.

"she's back later to say goodbye as her grandfather just died and is having the funeral in Denmark, were he lived, and can't be back till a week or so" and with that Trudy walked in. Trudy is my foster mum see as I'm only 15 I'm still not allowed on my own so Trudy said she'd have me plus I major in cooking so I can help her out and Victor wanted me to stay here I m no sure why" and with that Trudy ran through the door. I jumped up and gave her a big hug, she hugged me back then put her hands on my shoulder

"Anubis Sarah Wood. Is that my perfume" I blush as she said m real name. I look to everyone who is confused at the table

"By the way my full name is Anubis but I prefer Ann" they nod, and I catch Eddie and I think Fabien looking at each other. Great I think to m self they all ready think I'm strange, but they had a look of almost worry which confused me.

"any way sweeties i have to go now so Ann will be house mother till i get back" she turned on her heals and ran off.

After all the cup cakes were gone which surprised me as I had made 20, i went to my room to unpack and settle in. Because I have to cook and clean Victor lets me stay up till half 11. So after he did his whole pin drop speech, crazy someone could step on that pin ouch, i got to work cleaning the house bottom to top. Except the attic, i was told that it was out of bounds unless he said so, but hay I'm curious. It was surprisingly un-locked and I could hear voices up there so I tip toed up the stairs and listened.

"Anubis is a strange name do you think it has a connection to the house?" I can't recognise the voice

"Dunno guess we will find out" that's K.T I think "sibuna" then they all said the same. I turned to walk down the steps when a big flash of white light pushed me backwards; I closed m eyes and screamed whilst falling backwards into the room. When I opened my eyes i was surrounded by 5 of the students. I scramble to pick myself up.

"dd did you just see that?"

"See what?" Alfie looked at me

"A big flash of white light it was like.." i trail of

"I was like what?" Patricia snapped

"Like it came from the house"

**If you liked it please tell me in a review and i will write the next chapter! Thanks **


	2. house of dreams

"Umm ok that sounded really stupid I'm gunna go so should you guys" oh I feel really stupid.

"No wait..." I heard Eddie say as I ran out the door. Why would anyone say something like that? Oh I know Ann because you're strange. I creep into my new room which I had set up earlier, and jumped into bed. Ahh how am I going to show my face tomorrow without looking stupid?

_**Ann's dream**_

_We are by a long road the rain. I was holding a small baby in my arms._

"_Don't worry baby, that person won't harm you or your sister" the lady tucked my brown locks behind my ear._

"_But mum who?" my eyes started watering_

"_Someone who I will never let harm you. Never ever" and with that she kissed the top of my forehead._

"_Never go to the too Anubis or Isis house. I love you" a gray car pulled up on the high way._

"_But Mum that's our names I don't understand"_

I spring up from my bed. My brow wet with cold sweat.

"Hey Ann" I turn to see Willow standing at the door "your mood is strange" what is she going on about.

"yer I had a bad dream, that's all" I get dressed I even though its only 6 am.

"I have to go make breakfast so I will see you in a bit"

"Oh do you want me to help"

"That's sweet but I can do it myself thanks anyway" I skip out the room. She seems like a nice person to me reminds me of Auntie Sarah, all breezy and calm. Victor is in his office. He sits up when he sees me.

"You girl, where are you going?" he crosses his arms and lifts his chin with his eye brow pointing to the ceiling, wow he can get it high.

"To make breakfast it's not going to cook its self." His face relaxes "do you want any?"

"No. Now go and fix breakfast thank you" I rush down the stairs and completely miss the kitchen door and walk out the front door. The cold air makes my cheeks suck in. I whip out my blackberry and punch in the number to the only person I will ever trust. My sister.

"Hey Izz"

"_Hi Ann. Do you know what time it is? 6 THAT'S WHAT TIME IT IS!" _

"Yes. I do but this time it's important."

"_Did you have the dream again?"_

"You got it but different this time"

"_Really how?"_

"Im in Anubis house"

"_No you know what Mum said" _

**Ohh wonder what happens next if you have a suggestion that would really help me! Thanks for reading **


	3. house of aliens

**Ok so as much as I like writing the story if no one reviews or gives me some indication they read the story I'm going to stop this one and move on!**

"yer, yer Mum told us not to do a lot of things, but then again she abandoned us on a motorway just like that. Oh and guess what?"

"_What Ann?"_

"One of the houses is called Isis. The same as you! This is not just a coincidence. So you won't remember our grandma was called Sarah the last person to own the house was Sarah!"

"_So lots of people are called Sarah"_

"Yes but our Mums maiden name is Frobisher-smithy. What's Sarah's last name Frobisher-smithy" I can hear back ground noises on the phone.

"_Listen I have to go but unless you can find proof then keep it to yourself. Ok?"_

"Ok love you Izz"

"_You too Ann" _How am I going to find proof of anything? Then that Eddie boy walks round the corner. Great probably to tease me about last night. I start to turn to go in side

"Wait" he says as he grabs me by the arm. I stop and turn around

"Yes?" he takes his hand off

"What you said yesterday, it wasn't stupid" what? "If you want to find out more than meet me in the woods by the clearing at 8" I nod silently and walk in. After making waffles (my favourite breakfast) we went to school. My first lesson was maths, yawn. Being dyslexic does not help your case. Then cooking YAY. This is the reason i came to this school was because it had just opened a new kitchen. After that lunch and the whole day sorta moved along slowly. I mostly hung out with Willow today. She told me all about her make up break up with Jerome and how she is finally dating Alfie, they are supper cute. The one thing that got me was Willow didn't know about club the others had. Patricia hates me and don't have a clue why. Maybe she just isn't a people person.

I'm making chicken curry for dinner another one of my favourite dinners isn't served till 9 so I have more than another time to go to the meeting thing.

I finally reached the clearing at 9 30. Everyone was in a circle.

"You took your time" Patricia snapped, she's very snappy like a anger crocodile.

"Maybe you guys forgot I'm new here? I have no clue were to go" they all nod. Guess they did all forget. "So what's this all about?" I crossed my arms sticking my hip out.

Fabien was the first to pipe up "you first must promise not to tell a living sole" this made me giggle in my head. Why so sirius? So I just nodded "I will take it to the grave" I said this as I put my hand on my hart which made my purse fall out. My purse has a big alien on the front of it, I believe in aliens by the way. Alfie who was right by me picked it up

"No way you believe in Aliens!" He hands me the purse

"Of course why would i not. We need to be prepared they are coming at any moment" he nods his head happily.

"Looks like you have found a person the same as you, Alfie" KT says.

"Anyway this term I and the other people found a book this says we need to find the violin of melody." Eddie seemed like he knew a lot about this stuff

"And what has that got to do with me"

"It says only the key can find this."

"What's a key do?" I laugh because I sound a bit stupid

"Someone who can tell us where it is hidden."

"How do we know I'm the key then?"

"The last key was Sarah Frobisher-smithy, your Grandma"

**This will be my last chapter unless you review or tell me you like it or no more chapters **


End file.
